


Trust Fall

by TDFawkes



Series: This Kid [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Parental Tony Stark, Peter falls, The team knows Peter is practically Tony's kid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDFawkes/pseuds/TDFawkes
Summary: “What’s your idea, kid?” Desperation leaked into his voice and he hated it but didn’t focus on changing it.Peter glanced to Tony’s incoming path then back at the enhanced man a few times before jumping backward off the roof, shouting, “Trust fall!”





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day!! I'm hoping to make up for my few weeks of hiatus... 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I don't know when the next chapter will be up; I might just leave it here, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> The characters aren't mine.

Tony was beyond done with the government’s bullshit. The Avengers were being forced to jump through ridiculous hoops just to get into a meeting with the officials, but once they were in the meeting, they were told to sit down and shut up as the plans for the new Accords were drawn up.

Needless to say, the team wasn’t very fond of that idea. 

After bringing everyone back from the dusting, the government dropped all charges against Steve and his side of the team, including Bucky. But ever since the formerly-brainwashed man began to hang out with the Avengers again, the government took notice of him and refuse d  to talk about his joining the Avengers – which many on the team think is stupid . T hey  should n ’t n eed to ask  permission  to let someone they trust and fought alongside on  _ their _  team.

Rubbing his hands down his  formal  suit, Tony tried to banish his remaining anxiety. He  left  his room and  went  down the hallway where all the Avengers met, dressed for a meet ing  they’d been waiting a week for.

Once everyone had gathered, the team glanced at one another in silence to gain courage as they walked toward the awaiting cars.

Their feet pounding on the floor  was the only noise until a  shrill ringing met their ears.

Everyone turned to look at Tony as he pulled out his phone, making a mental note to turn it on silent before they left. A smile flittered across his face as he read the name, answering with a simple, “Hey, Pete.”

“ _ Hey, Mr. Stark! May’s having some book club over today _ _ , _ _  so I was wondering if I could come up to the Compound.” _

“ Ehhhh ... sorry, kiddo. ” Tony grimaced. “ We’re actually leaving right now to go deal with some bullshit-” Steve glanced sharply up at Tony.

“ _ Oh, you finally got a meeting! Hopefully you can get the Avengers to start  _ _ avengering _ _  again!” _

Tony chuckled  as he nodded at Happy holding open the Compound door for him . “That’s the plan. We’ll see what happens, though.”

“ _ I’m sure you’ll get them to see your way, Mr. Stark.” _

Tony shook his head gently.  _ This kid. _  He always assumed Tony could just  _ do  _ things, simply because of who he was. While that was true in some situations, the government was not one of them. The kid needed to stop having so much trust in him; it would only hurt him more when he realized Tony couldn’t always protect him. 

“I wish I had your faith,” Tony admitted, sitting in an SUV and shutting the door behind him.

“ _ C’mon, Mr. Stark. There’s no way they actually think no superheroes is a good idea. You’ll convince them. Plus, the rest of the Avengers will be there, right? You guys can do anything when you’re together.” _

Tony glanced up at the few faces crammed in the SUV with him. “Yes, unfortunately they’re with me.”

“Is he talking about me?” Clint leaned over, smashing his face next to the phone. “Hey, Peter! We’re about to go kick some bureaucratic ass!”

“Barton,” Steve scolded, pulling him back as Tony leaned away.

Peter laughed  in  his ear. “ _ I’ll be cheering you on!” _  he shouted, making Tony shove the phone away from his ear.

“Don’t yell,” Tony said as Clint chuckled.

“ _ Sorry,” _ __ Peter said, not sounding sorry at all.

“ So  what are you  gonna  do? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get into any trouble so I don’t have to leave a meeting again.”

“ _ Nah, I’ll probably head over to Ned’s. He scheduled some fancy tour of a building today for a project. A bunch of people from school are going.” _

Tony let out a small breath.  _ Peter will be out of danger. _  “All right. Well, have fun.”

“ _ I will. Try not to get too angry at the bureaucrats today; it probably won’t look good if the Avengers attack the government.” _

Chuckling, Tony replied, “We’ll see what happens. See you later, kid.”

“ _ Bye, Mr. Stark!” _

Tony hung up, silenced his phone, and looked up, frowning at the faces of Clint, Steve, and  Rhodey  raising a single eyebrow with a smirk on their face.

“What?” he asked grumpily, eyes flicking to the rearview mirror where he could see Happy glancing at him in the reflection. “What are you all looking at? Did I get something on me?”

“Oh, nothing you can see,” Clint said with a final eye wag before turning his attention to his phone.

Tony’s gaze turned to Rhodey, who held up his hands. “Don’t look at me, Tones. If you can’t see it, that’s your problem.”

Huffing, Tony looked to the last one in the back with him.

Steve just gave him such a genuine smile. “I’m really glad you’re happy, Tony.”

Finally, the pieces clicked together. ”What, the kid?”

“You’re happier with him, Tony. Don’t deny it,” Rhodey said.

Embarrassed, Tony threw up his hands. “So now it’s illegal to just be happy? You guys are insane. I knew I should’ve gone  in  the other car.”

“ So  you’re saying there should be no rules and that superheroes should be able to run around however they see fit? It worked out so well the first time,” a bureaucrat said, turning to the audience with a fake sympathetic face.

Tony frowned, his fingers twitching. “That’s not what we said. We’ve agreed that there need to be rules. We’ve understood that it’s going to take a while to hash out all the details. We’re just trying to reinstate the Avengers so that we can still help people now.”

“The Avengers have been paused until the new Accords can be agreed upon.”

_ “Paused?”  _ Clint mocked. 

Steve stepped forward. “And we’ve held up those orders, but we did nothing wrong in order to cause such an action. We understand it will take a long time to draw up an acceptable Accord agreement, but we want to be able to help people until then.”

“I’m sorry, but-”

“Can you at least vote on it?” Tony interrupted, uncrossing his arms.

A moment of silence followed the statement until the bureaucrat relented. “Fine. A vote.”

Tony stopped listening to the man as a wom a n scurried into the room and up to an influential congressman nearby, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Tony cocked his head, frowning at the man’s eyes widening in what looked like fear.

“What?” the congressman nearly shouted, drawing the attention of everyone. “B-but that’s....” He glanced up at all the eyes on him, his own large and wild. “I have to leave. My son- I have to get to my son!”

The man made a mad dash  for  the exit when someone else stepped in his way, holding him back. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I-I have to do something,” the man said.

The woman stepped forward slightly. “His son goes to Midtown High,” she said.

Tony froze, heart leap-frogging into his throat. He could feel the gazes of the rest of the team on him – of course, they’d heard Peter talk about his school before – but couldn’t move as he listened.

“Some of the students went on an  out-of -school field trip, but the building was attacked by a villain and is holding the children hostage.”

Tony opened his mouth to talk but only succeeded in closing it again, one thought racing through his head:  _ get to Peter, get to Peter, get to Peter. _

Running forward, Tony snatched the man’s arm, their manic gazes turning  to  one another. “Let us help him.” Tony wasn’t sure whether he was talking about the man’s kid or his own. “I promise we’ll help him.”

Tony felt a presence behind him that could only be Steve. He didn’t even need to see the other’s face to know the soldier had an earnest and determined look. 

The man nodded.  “Go.”

The original asshole bureaucrat stepped  forward,  his face scrunched up. “We never agreed to-”

“It was a stupid-ass decision in the first place. They didn’t do anything out of line. Don’t stop them from saving children.”

Tony didn’t bother to listen to the rest as he ran outside, thumping footsteps behind him meant the team was right on his tail.

“We don’t have our suits,” Steve pointed out.

Opening the trunk of the SUV nearest him, Tony revealed a third of their suits.

“Do you just carry this on you at all times, Stark?” Clint asked, running forward to open another trunk as Happy quickly caught on and rushed to open the third.

“Suit up,” Steve commanded, grabbing his shield.

“FRIDAY, where are they?”

An address popped up on everyone’s phone and the vehicles’ GPS.

“Is Peter there?” Tony asked, hesitating.

The team all paused, waiting for FRIDAY’s answer.

“Mr. Parker’s location corresponds with the address.”

Tony cursed. “It’s all the way across town.”

“Tony,” Steve said, stopping the man from taking off in his suit. “Bucky’s right around that area. He could get there faster than we could, but I won’t call if you don’t want me to.”

Tony froze again, his mind going back to the hangar, of Peter lying motionless on the ground, his frenzied movements when Tony got to him.

“Call him,” Tony said, stepping back and shooting up in his suit.

Tony’s heart pounded wildly in his chest. He forced himself to take large breaths of air to keep himself from having a full-blown panic attack. Peter couldn’t have him doing that right now; he had to pull himself together. 

As the team came online, the comms connected them.

_ “We’re just a little behind you, Tony,” _ Rhodey  said, Sam’s voice affirming the statement a moment later.

_ “We’re taking the streets, but we’re on our way, too, _ ” Clint said.  _ “Whoa- Damn, Nat, slow down!” _

_ “Bucky’s a street away,” _  Steve said. “ _ He’ll be there soon.” _

Tony figured he should say something – at least let them know he could hear them – but he couldn’t get past the terror gripping his heart.

Peter was facing a villain  _ alone,  _ thinking the team didn’t even know about this to help him out. The kid was sure to do something stupid and reckless and  _ brave _  to save everyone else.

The next few minutes were tense. FRIDAY kept Tony on track while monitoring the rest of the team’s locations. 

Tony was flying as fast as he could when a news station’s video popped up on his HUD showing the roof of the building where Tony could see a well-built man – definitely super strength,  he  noted – and a bunch of figures, the children, surrounding him.

As Tony tried to make out which was Peter, a figure appear ing  on the roof and sneak ing  over to the group caught his eye.

_ “ _ _ Stark, you see this?” _

“ Yeah, I see him,” Tony replied, recognizing the figure as Bucky.

_ “He’ll take care of things until we get there.” _

He can handle himself. He can save them. He can handle himself. He can save them. Tony repeated the words over and over  in  his mind.

Bucky made his way through the kids undetected and stayed low as he stepped toward the man.

Tony held his breath, heart pounding wildly at the moment of truth.

The man turned, spotting Bucky and throwing a punch.

The next few seconds were chaos.

Bucky was thrown across the roof as the kids made a dash toward the doors. Several people cursed over the comms – hell, Tony was probably one of them – while the super soldier pulled himself up and the superpowered man rushed toward him.

Tony scanned over the kids filing through the door to the stairs, but could only identify Peter when the door slammed shut and one figure remained on the roof with the sparring enhanced men.

“Damnit, Parker,” Tony hissed.

The kid didn’t have his suit and a live broadcast would be recording if he used his abilities.

As Bucky kicked the man off himself, Tony watched Peter fumble with something before an incoming call popped up on his HUD.

Tony accepted Peter’s call and connected him through the comms.

“Get off the damn roof,” Tony snapped.

_ “ _ _ Uhhhh _ _...”  _ Peter glanced around, as if expecting Iron Man to pop up around a corner.

“You’re on  t.v. , kid. You don’t have your suit, so get  _ off _  the damn roof.”

The man tossed Bucky, causing him to fall off the side and dangle by a hand while the enhanced man bent forward with a hand on his stomach , seemingly catching his breath.

_ “Shit,”  _ Peter cursed, running to the opposite side of the roof.

Static came over the line as Peter shuffled his phone around to reach down and grasp onto the Winter Soldier’s arm and heave him up.

“That won’t look suspicious at all,” Tony muttered under his breath.

Bucky puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, Tony hearing a muted,  _ “Stay here,”  _ come over the line. 

As the man stood back to his full height, Bucky rushed forward to meet him again.

_ “Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!”  _ Peter shouted over the line.  _ “The Winter Soldier’s here, can you believe that?” _

Tony turned a sharp corner around a tall building, the roof Peter was on finally coming into view.

“Yeah, kid. I know. Just stay out of the way.”

With a large smash  to  the face, Bucky fell to the ground,  the man towering over him .

Peter cursed.

“I can see you, kid. Don’t do anything I’m almost there.”

_ “Tony’s right, don’t get involved.” _

The man glanced up from the unmoving form of Bucky to focus on Peter standing a few paces from the edge.

_ “ _ _ Uhhh _ _... Mr. Stark? How far did you say you were?” _  Peter asked, taking a step back as the man advanced.

“Almost there .” Tony pushed his suit a little faster.

Peter glanced and noticed the Iron Man armor hurtling toward him but still a good distance off.

The man stepped over Bucky and strutted in Peter’s direction.

_ “You’re not going to get here in time,”  _ Peter’s said, confirming Tony’s fears.

He can’t get there in time and Peter can’t do anything because of his secret identity and Bucky is down and  _ there’s nothing he can do. _

_ “Mr. Stark, I have an idea.” _

_ “Peter, you need to be careful,”  _ Steve said.

Tony thought of all the times Peter needlessly trusted him, from the moment they first met to now.

“What’s your idea, kid?” Desperation leaked into his voice and he hated it but didn’t focus on changing it.

Peter glanced to Tony’s incoming path then back at the enhanced man a few times before jumping backward off the roof, shouting,  _ “Trust fall!” _

“Peter!” Tony shouted, changing his trajectory and diving down.

Tony heard the static wind from Peter’s phone, heard the  shouts  from the rest of the team, heard his own panicked breaths he sucked in and spat out in the confined space of his suit as he forced himself to go faster.

It didn’t matter if he could only just catch Peter and still slammed into the ground, as long as  _ Peter _  was safe.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s falling form, turning so his back was to the ground as he tried changing his flight path.

Feeling the jerking motion and hearing the screeching as his back slid against the ground, Tony held Peter tighter as he rose up to the sky again, shooting off to an empty alleyway.

He released Peter but kept his hands on the kid’s shoulders as FRIDAY scanned him.

“Peter, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah... Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.” Peter let out a long breath. “That was...  _ awesome!” _

He heard a couple chuckles from over the comms and he let out a light laugh himself.

“Maybe  for  you, kid.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “Why did you do that?”

Peter cocked his head, like he couldn’t believe Tony didn’t understand the simplest thing in the world. “It’s a trust fall, Mr. Stark. He was coming at me and I trusted you to catch me.”

Tony frowned. “Just... don’t do that again. Now, I’ve got a deadly dude on a roof to deal with. Think you can stay out of trouble?”

Peter chuckled. “We’ll see.”

_ “He’s got your sarcasm, Stark,”  _ Clint chuckled.

Tony’s eyes widened until he realized Peter couldn’t hear the comms anymore.

With a last glance to Peter, Tony turned and shot off into the sky to deal out some justice .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; please consider leaving a comment or kudos!!! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tdfawkes


End file.
